


Comeuppance

by Aria_Breuer



Series: Daisy the Mermaid [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Suspense, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: The shapeshifting creature has enough on her plate, including trying to rid the world of merfolk. So, what happens when a familiar face, who is now one of the merfolk, decides it’s time she became one of them?Sequel toDaisy the Mermaid.





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Here’s the sequel to my other fanfic, _Daisy the Mermaid_. This one’s a little creepy, but hey! I thought I’d try a creepy mer-hobbit Frodo Baggins. Enjoy! :)
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by Saturday Night Live’s skit, “Kellywise”.

The Shire was peaceful. Quiet. Too quiet. Oh, the shapeshifting creature couldn’t stand this! It had only been here an hour after the curly brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit Frodo Baggins disappeared into Bywater Pool, due to falling in love with the mermaid Daisy Gamgee. Had it been love or an enchantment?

The shapeshifting creature’s last form was a boar, but even that wouldn’t convince Frodo to return to the surface. She would take on another form, one that was closer to Frodo’s friends. The shapeshifter closed her eyes, thinking of one person who might get the hobbit’s attention. At last, she took the form of the brown-haired hobbit, Samwise Gamgee.

Maybe Sam was the key to solving this mystery. Yes! She even got Sam’s voice right. She took one last look at her white dress shirt, beige suspenders, and grey knee-breeches before charging towards Bywater Pool’s shore. She’d find Frodo no matter what and get him out of this trance, or she would take down every merfolk she could find and kill them!

“Oh, Mr. Frodo!” The Shapeshifter Sam called, enticing the hobbit as best she/he could. “Where are you? Come out and play! Or do I have to dive in after you?” There was no response. She/he couldn’t wait too long. She/he needed a plan first or dive into the water! “Oh, Mr. Frodo?! Where are you?” She/he repeated, hoping for a response!

A pair of bright blue eyes appeared on the watery surface, startling Shapeshifter Sam. The blue eyes moved closer, revealing a fair face with elvish features and curly brown hair, now wet from being underwater. The hobbit splashed his blue tail, the same motion that Daisy Gamgee made when she revealed her green tail to Frodo Baggins.

No. It was Frodo! What happened to him?

“Mr. Frodo, is that you?” Shapeshifter Sam asked, concern dwelling in her/his eyes.

“Hullo Sam,” Frodo eyed her/him suspiciously. He scanned the area, checking to make sure no one was watching them. They weren’t. Perfect! He smiled at the shapeshifter, curious. “Oh Sam, did you really think I wouldn’t see through that disguise, shapeshifter? If that’s your real name.”

“What?” The shapeshifter transformed again, this time revealing her real self. She had straight, flowing blue hair and bright blue eyes. As for her clothes, she was donned in a blue dress. For a moment, she thought she felt her legs transforming into a blue, scaly tail. She couldn’t do this anymore! “I have to get away!” She turned to leave, scared the transformation would take over.

“Why leave?” Frodo asked, coaxing her back. “Come on. You know you want to.”

“I want what?” The shapeshifter asked, alarmed.

“Agatha,” Frodo picked up on her name when she didn’t tell him. How did he know? “Come with me. You know you can’t stay human forever. Surely, your shapeshifting abilities could be useful.” He chuckled, darkly, seeing right through her.

She looked at him, cautious. “Please, don’t make me do this,” Agatha said, trembling.

Oh, how she wanted to go back into the water now. Anything! She inched closer to Frodo, surprised he took her hand and kissed her on the lips. Her tail was more prominent now, taking shape until her whole being transformed into a mermaid. She looked at herself before Frodo pulled her in. Her powers… her shapeshifting abilities were leaving her. She really was taking on this form. She wanted to be with Frodo and Daisy under the sea! She’d given anything to see the coral reef again!

As soon as she thought this, growing excited by the second, she was underwater and loving every minute of it! It was worth her time coming to the Shire. And she couldn’t have done it without Frodo and Daisy there, by her side, who now greeted her like an old friend.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
